


Waiting at the End of Your String

by notaverse



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Ukon, Sakon is incomplete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting at the End of Your String

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Waiting at the End of Your String  
>  **Fandom:** Ayatsuri Sakon  
>  **Pairing:** Ukon/Sakon (implied)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit

Ukon is the most lifelike _bunraku_ puppet Sakon's ever met, a beautiful doll with a wild mop of red hair and a mouth as smart as any delinquent off the street, for all that he's older than Sakon himself. Older, and twice as lively, so he's been told. Without Ukon, Sakon is a mere shade, a quiet, withdrawn boy - shy rather than sullen - and not, say those who know him, at his best.

Ukon is Sakon's best. Ukon is all the things Sakon could never say as himself. Ukon is fearless, berating criminals and teasing pretty girls, bonding with everyone he meets with such ease that Sakon almost feels jealous. Ukon can be anyone he wants.

Sakon can only be himself, and when he's not with Ukon, he might as well not exist.

Every morning he wakes up cold and empty, utterly alone in both mind and body until he reaches for Ukon's box and then, before he's even washed or dressed, he feels complete. Ukon will yawn sleepily, grousing at being woken up at such an early hour, or perhaps chastising his partner for oversleeping. Sakon will receive every complaint with a knowing smile; he gladly accepts the abuse in return for Ukon's comforting presence by his side. The loss of his right hand is a small price to pay to bring his partner to life. Humans require food, require air and liquid to live. Save the occasional bit of maintenance, Ukon requires only Sakon.

And Sakon...he needs Ukon just as much. Ukon is _his_ , as much as anyone can ever own him, but the relationship is reciprocal and has been ever since they first met, since the slight, shy Tachibana Sakon was gifted with the only partner he could ever need. He has no room for anyone else. 

To reach the top of his profession requires intensive study and dedication, time he spends with Ukon by his side. None would separate them now, not after the near-loss of Ukon to fire almost broke Sakon's heart, temporarily stealing his sanity and confidence with it. Few question their relationship anymore; it's a rare acquaintance who tells Sakon he should spend more time with girls his own age, not run around solving crimes with a wooden puppet and his flake of an aunt. He knows this is not the normal way of things for a teenage boy.

But normal teenage boys have not yet found what Sakon feels so grateful for every single day - a life-long partnership which can never be broken, for how could they leave each other? They will never marry, and they will never have children, but they will be true to each other for as long as Sakon lives. And when Sakon dies, he will have Ukon with him when he burns, their ashes mingling till they are one once more, two souls together in the next world.

Then Ukon will stand unaided and Sakon will have both hands free with which to hold him. Years will fall away till they are both young men, both creatures of spirit, no longer restricted by the trappings of flesh and wood and able to investigate the only mystery left to them. Together, there is no puzzle they cannot solve. Sakon will embrace the day when it comes; when Ukon is able to hold him in his turn after so many years together.

Till then, they live as one pair, Ukon never further away than the next room and normally on the arm of his partner. For no one else can make Ukon talk the way Sakon can - and no one can make Sakon talk like Ukon can, a situation Sakon is more than happy to accept if it means that others see them as inseparable. No creature of flesh and blood could ever replace Ukon in his affections and most are wise enough not to try. Sakon will allow no other partner now, would feel as though he'd betrayed Ukon if he were to work with another puppet.

His is a family of puppeteers...but Ukon is the only one who can pull Sakon's strings.


End file.
